The Voice of an Angel
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: A young woman with the voice of an angel walks into the Mystic Gril, attracting the attention of our resident Dark haird Bad boy. What wll come from this unlikely friendship and will it turn into more along the way? And what will happen with the plot line? This starts after Season 1 Episode 9 – History Repeating. But, Stefan didn't break up with Elena or leave town. AU.


**The Voice of an Angel**

 **Authors Note – This is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfiction, and I've not long been watching the show so I might get a few things wrong or miss them out but I am trying! ATM I'm half way through Season 2 but this is going to start Halfway through Season 1 and then pretty much go a little bit off course, a few things might happen the same, but since it'll be focusing around my OC and Damon certain things won't happen like they did in the actual show.**

 **This starts after Season 1 Episode 9 – History Repeating. But, Stefan didn't break up with Elena or leave town.**

 **Chapter 1**

The Mystic Grill was packed, like it always was, with young teens playing pool and trying to sneakily get themselves drunk, one way or another. There were also the adults trying to unwind, having fun and chatter all around. Sat at the bar was a dark and mysterious man, not paying attention to anything but the glass in his hand, occasionally sipping it before going back to swirling the amber liquid around in the ice as it gradually melted. A small group of people walked through the door, looking around the room for an available space to sit. Noticing a table near the bar, they made a hurry towards it, before one of the group split off towards the bar to where the mysterious Brunet was sat.

"Damon. Are you just going to sit here drinking the whole night?" The younger of the two spoke first, leaning his back against the bar top. Damon didn't bother looking away from his glass, still swirling the liquid around before answering.

"Well, I've got nothing else planned, it's not like I can do what I came here to achieve now can I? And why is that? Oh yeh, your little witch destroyed my only chance at opening that tomb. So yes, I do think I'm just going to sit here and drink the night away. You should be happy brother, if I'm here drinking I'm not out there drinking some poor unexpecting human." A smirk was on the dark-haired man's face as he turned towards Stefan who had a pensive frown on his face, silently looking at his brother before uncrossing his arms and sighing.

"There's meant to be a really good singer on tonight, were going to be staying for that. If you want to join us, were over there." He pointed to where the small group of people he arrived with were sitting, half of them blatantly staring in their direction.

Damon's eye's flashed over to the group, noticing Bonnie and Elena staring at him and in return lifted his drink up in a silent salute before downing the watered-down liquid. The rest of the group didn't notice or didn't care, too busy chatting within themselves. Caroline was sitting next to Matt, flirting with him. And Jeremy looed bored out of his mind, tapping on his phone obviously wishing he wasn't there.

"I think I'll be fine right here. For some reason, I don't think I'll be very welcomed if I joined you over there, what with trying to kill miss Bennet. But, have fun! Enjoy the music, drink, be a normal Human Teenager. Wait, you can't…. you're not a normal human teenager. In fact, you're not Human at all! Huh. Well. Have fun anyway!" Damon sarcastically smiled at him, eye's widening halfway through his little speech before turning his gaze onto the barman and raising his hand. "Double bourbon on the rocks. Please." His please was a second thought at most but he said it anyway, not meaning it at all. During this, his brother had pushed off the bar and headed over to his girlfriend and their friends. Damon watched out of the corner of his eye as the stares came off him and onto Stefan and the two in the know started to quietly question him.

A part of him did want to go over and join, because what else did he have to lose? But the bigger part of him wanted to stay as far away from his brother and the Katherine lookalike as possible. He didn't want to feel anything, he wanted his emotions to stay off just like they were.

After receiving his drink, he turned to his left towards the small stage they'd set up. Walking onto it was the owner of the Grill and he decided that he'll stay, just to see how bad the singer was going to be.

"Hello! And Welcome to the Mystic Grill. Tonight, we have a special treat for you. Her name is Kayla Morganson and she's an up and coming singer. She's not from around her originally but she's just moved into town and I hope you all make her feel very welcomed. Now, without anything further, Kayla Morganson!"

The owner seemed very enthusiastic about this girl, but Damon wasn't too impressed. There were no good signers now a day's not like in the 70's. rolling his eyes, he took another long sip of his drink before his attention was taken away by one of the most attractive females he'd seen in this town, and that was Including the Katherine lookalike.

Walking onto stage was a petite female, about 5"1 with long Ruby red hair and bright green eye's that seem to shine and pierce his soul. He couldn't take his eyes off her, as she moved sinfully onto the stage. her body was enhanced by the blood red dress hugging every curve, ending mid-thigh with off the shoulder straps, showing enough cleavage to make you want to see more. Her feet were encased in 5-inch black heels, with 5 straps going across the foot. In other words, she was perfection. And Damon knew he had to have her, although he hadn't decided yet whether he was just going to bed her or drain her dry yet or even both, but he knew he had to have her in some way.

Noticing that his brother and their little group had front row seats, he decided to take him up on that offer of joining them. Grabbing his drink, he stood up and strove towards the group, ignoring the wary glances Elena and Bonnie sent his way and the surprised one Stefan sent. Pulling up a chair next to his brother he turned his head towards him and gave a smirk along with a nod of the head before turning back to the stage.

"Hello Everyone! Thank you for allowing me to perform here today, I'm going to try and make it enjoyable for everyone. I'm going to start with a Song I wrote When I was in School and I was having some… Problems. Hope you like it."

 ***My Destiny – Dove Cameron***

Kayla closed her eyes and breathed out before opening her eyes and starting to sing acapella.

 _Everybody told me walk away  
It isn't worth the fight  
Don't make waves and don't look back  
And you'll be fine, yeah, right_

Turns out that's not who I am  
Or who I want to be  
So I'm gonna try to simplify  
And be the perfectly imperfect me

I'm flying blind, but I know I'll find my destiny  
I'm ready to do whatever it takes, my destiny  
And I'm not afraid of making mistakes  
It might not be smart to lead with my heart  
But that's how it's gonna be  
No dream too small  
Giving it my all  
That's my destiny

Every day's a crazy ride  
But I'll stay strong because I

I decide my destiny  
Facing a long and difficult climb, my destiny  
Learning to trust the mysteries of time  
There's not much of a plot, so like it or not  
Gonna have to wait and see  
I'll rise, I'll fall  
And heed the call  
That's my destiny

 _(I'd listen to i1 it's a powerful song and it fits in quite well and you'll see why the audience reacts the way they do)_

From the moment, she opened her mouth and started singing with no music, there was no other sound in the building. Even the people who weren't very interested in hearing her sing stopped what they were doing to listen. Down at the front, Damon couldn't believe his ears. Before, he wanted her, but now he really wanted her, both in his bed and for food. Anyone who sounded like that deserved to be treated like royalty. Next to him, his brother also was astounded. He'd been alive for 150 years and in his time, he hadn't heard anyone sing like that, especially with no music in the background. Applause burst out from everywhere as people got up and whistled and hollered at her, making her eye's go wide and a blush began to form across her cheeks. It was obvious she wasn't expecting that, even though she came across as confident, she didn't know how good she was.

Stefan leaned towards Damon, whispering to him. "She cannot be human with a voice like that." He was half joking. He didn't really think she was anything supernatural but he wasn't kidding when he said that he hadn't heard anything like that before. Damon turned to look at him while still clapping before turning back to the woman in question who was thanking them.

"Well, what could she be? Not a vampire. We'd notice it. What about a witch? She could have done a spell to make her voice sounds that good?" As much as he wanted her, Damon was a very suspicious person in general and he too believed her to not be human.

Stefan turned towards the other side of the table, he got Bonnie's attention. "Bon, feeling any… vibes from the singer? Me and Damon don't think she's… normal." He tried to word everything so that nothing was said. Bonnie, in turn, turned towards the stage and concentrated. After a few moments, she turned back to the brothers, who were looking at her interested. She Glared at Damon who widened his eyes and his trademark smirk came onto his face as she addressed Stefan.

"I'm getting something, but it's nothing like you and I know she's not a witch, I would have sensed that before. Maybe if I got to touch her I'd figure it out but other than that, sorry." Even if she was curious, she wasn't too interested in finding out, because it wasn't any of her business unless someone got hurt.

Damon returned his gaze to the front where she was introducing her next song. He was interested and now he was going to find out what she was.

"I'm so glad you liked that song as much as you did. My next song, I took an existing 4-part song and made it into a slightly slower female version. It's… basically describing my teenage years. Hope you enjoy it!"

Standing behind the microphone once more, she readied herself as the start of the song began playing.

 ***Rotten to the Core – Sofia Carson***

 _They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad_

A dirty no good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home

Kayla smirked at the crowd before taking the microphone from the stand and started walking to the stairs to go off the stage. He eyes roved around the crowd before going to the front and her eye's locked with a set of bright blue ones that never left hers. Deciding to have some fun with this song, she started to walk towards the crowd while singing.

So, I got some mischief,  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love

Shaking her body slightly towards the end of this verse, she hips bumped a random male in the front row before moving on.

They think I'm callous  
A low life hood  
I feel so useless  
Misunderstood (Hey, yeah)

Going further back than the front row, since she had something else planned for the bright blue-eyed man, she found a high table with nothing on it and two girls sat there so she pulled herself up to sit on the chair to sing the chorus.

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world

I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
Like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the... Core

Finishing up she headed back to the front, she turned on the spot in front of Damon's table and sent him a wink. She moved on from him though, since the part she wanted to do in front of him wasn't there yet. Stefan got a bit of attention next.

Listen up now!  
Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just unique

 _Kayla twirled on the spot, letting everybody see her curves in motion. It made many of the males in the room even more attracted to her, and many of the females envious._

 _Waking further around towards Caroline she sang the next part, letting her hand trail over the table._

 _What me a traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?  
_

She laughed slightly at the end of this, smiling. She let her legs take her around the back of the groups table for the start of this Verse. Her left hand landed on Damon's Right shoulder as she started to sing, making him turn and realise she was singing to him.

 _So, I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt _Here she moved so she was on his left and quickly kissed his cheek before moving around to his front. _  
I broke your heart  
I made you hurt  
_

Winking once again she focused her attention on the rest of the crowd even though she stayed swaying and wiggling in front of Damon, knowing he was watching her every move.

 _Past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is,  
You ain't seen nothin' yet!_

Spinning on the spot, she headed back to the actual stage, hoping to keep everyone's attention now.

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world

I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
Like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the... Core

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Original  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Unusual  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
You can say what you want,  
But we will always be...

Rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core,  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
Like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the...

She took a big breath as she built up her last part of the song. This was the part where she'd blow everybody away.

 _I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core,  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
Like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the... Core _

The song finished and once again everyone was on their feet. This time she didn't blush as much or look as amazed as she knew this song was one of her best. She also gave the front row a glance to where the very handsome man was sitting and he was clapping as well, a slight smirk on his face as his eyes locked with hers. There was so much admiration and… lust? In his eye's that she had to look away before her face became bright red.

Thanking the crowd, she said she'd start singing again in 5 minutes while she had a water break. During this, she listened to the conversations around her all the while keeping her eye on the blue-eyed brunet who was still staring at her while drinking. A small row on the front row caught her interests. It was between the blonde female she danced around and a couple of other girls. The blonde-haired guy who she'd been sat with was nowhere to be seen.

"Caroline! Just what are your wearing? I know you're having some boy troubled, but there's no need to dress so… Slobby. And Have you put on weight?" The older of the two seemed to find this funny as he started to laugh uproariously. 'Caroline' reared her head back as if she'd been slapped. Her friend went to stand up but the blonde put her hand out before doing it herself.

"I don't really care what you think about me and what I wear. But if you must know, these are the latest designer trends, which probably cost more than your entire wardrobe. As for gaining weight, well at least I'm not an anorexic, oops sorry I mean Bulimic Skinny Bitch." Kayla was quite proud of the blonde even though she didn't know her, since she knew how things like that stung especially at 16-18. It also gave her inspiration as to what she was going to sing next. Deciding something, she walked over to them and tapped th4e blonde on the shoulder as her friends reassured her.

"Hi, Caroline? Sorry, I kind of overheard that. I just wanted to say, that was a brave thing to do. Since I know hard things like that can be, I just wanted you to know that you are perfect the way you are and ever change for anyone, especially a boy or peer pressure." The blonde's eyes went wide before her face broke out into a smile.

"Thank you. I know you really do mean that. And I can handle myself just fine. I've been through some things that have made me realise that I should love myself for myself and not for anybody else." She sent a quick glance over to the brunet male she's 'flirted' with earlier and he rolled his eyes with his glass still in his hand, taking a drink from it. Noticing she was looking to, he raised it in salute towards her before finishing it off and placing it down on the table.

Nodding her head towards the girl once more, she took to the stage to sing her final song of the first set.

"Hey, I was going to sing something else to finish this next set off but after witnessing a disagreement I think this next song is a very good choice. I wrote this because I had heard so many times about a girl being 'rated' on their looks or on their clothes and how much it made the girls feel insecure. This is to show them that everyone is perfect the way they are."

 ***What a Girl Is – Dover Cameron***

 _On a scale from 1 to 10  
I am perfect like I am  
I don't need your number  
We don't need your number  
And the stupid magazines  
Want me to change my everything  
They don't even matter  
They're not taking my power_

I'm so over all of these voices around  
They've said enough  
It's my turn  
Let's get loud

I'll show you what a girl is  
'Cause all of me is perfect  
Who cares about a dress size  
It's all about what's inside  
I'll stand up now  
And won't back down  
We're breaking through the surface  
To show you what a girl is

We are flawless in our skin  
Your words don't mean anything  
I'm done wasting my time  
I can make up my own mind

I'm so over all of these voices around  
They've said enough  
It's my turn  
Let's get loud

I'll show you what a girl is  
'Cause all of me is perfect  
Who cares about a dress size  
It's all about what's inside  
I'll stand up now  
And won't back down  
We're breaking through the surface  
To show you what a girl is

You are exactly what you're made to be, I swear  
Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there

On a scale from 1 to 10  
I am perfect like I am  
I don't need your number  
We don't need your number

I'll show you what a girl is  
'Cause all of me is perfect  
Who cares about a dress size  
It's all about what's inside  
I'll stand up now  
And won't back down  
We're breaking through the surface  
To show you what a girl is

We're breaking through the surface  
To show you what a girl is

Caroline and her girlfriends were up on their feet clapping and dancing along to her singing, showing their appreciation. Both blonde guys sat at the table were smiling along with it. Once again, her eyes locked with the blue-eyed man and he looked slightly bored until he noticed her eye's locked on him, then he winked at her while sarcastically dancing in his seat to the tune.

Applause met her at the end of the song and she bowed, thanking them for listening to her songs, and hoping she'll be back sometime.

Grabbing her water bottle and bag, she headed down the stairs towards the bar. Waiting for the bartender to finish with another customer, she felt someone come up behind her but decided to ignore it until they made themselves known.

"You have an amazing voice; did you know that?" a deep sexy voice caught her attention and she turned wanting to see who held such a voice and she wasn't that surprised when she saw the brunet man from the front row.

"Thank you. I know I'm quite good but I wouldn't say I was amazing." His eyes held such a bright colour that she never wanted to look away from them. Of course, she knew what he was and she knew he wouldn't be able to compel her but that didn't mean that his eyes weren't captivating.

"Mhh, well I say you were amazing. And Your very, very good looking, if you don't mind me saying." He winked, sending a flush straight to her cheeks. Trying to wipe it off her face, she sent him a small smile.

"Well, I think you're very attractive yourself, but you know that already, don't you?" this time it was her turn to wink, but it didn't have any effect on him like it did her, in fact he let out a small chuckle.

"That I do. But thank you so much my Lady for pointing it out. Can I buy you a drink?" the change in conversation didn't surprise Kayla at all, she knew that's where he was headed in the first place. Deciding to let it go, she nodded her head and he beckoned the bartender over, telling her to order what she liked. Their conversation continued easily, flirting with each other and letting the conversations flow how it was. They found that they liked similar things and neither could deny there was attraction between them. But Kayla had something that might stop the conversation. But she wasn't sure if she should tell him now, they've only just met after all but she was nothing if not honest and before it went any further she knew he needed to know.

"Damon, were getting along really well and I know we can both feel the chemistry between us, but there's something I think I should get out into the open first. I'm… I'm Demi sexual. Which means that I don't have nor am I interested in having sex, unless there's a very good emotional connection already there. Which means…" She started off the sentence, but he finished it for her.

"You don't want a one-night stand with yours truly." He had his smirk on and the tone was joking but she could tell he was slightly disappointed. She felt slightly bad because she did feel something with him, like she could be herself and there was attraction there too but she didn't want to do something she would end up regretting, no matter how good looking the man in front of her was.

Damon quickly thought about it, he could compel her to do it anyway, it didn't really mean much to him and she could still be his meal but he found he didn't want to do either of those, the conversation between the two of them was easy coming and she was attractive but not stupid and like she said, there was a chemistry between them that made him want to give it a go. But then he thought about Katherine and how he'd been waiting so long for her and even thought the gem had been destroyed, he knew there had to be another way in.

"It's no problem darling, I feel the chemistry with you too but if you don't want to you don't want to. Fairs fair. But how about I give you my number anyway and we can try and be friends instead?" he hoped she said yes, because there was just something about her that drew him in.

Kayla's eye's brightened considerably, smiling across at him before pulling her phone out of the bag at her feet. Passing it him, she wondered if now would be the right time to hint that she knew what he was but considering where they are and how she wanted this friendship to really work, she decided to wait for a while.

Across the room, Stefan was watching his brother with a slight smile on his face. He could tell that he wasn't aiming to get the red head into bed, even if it was a bonus, nor was he thinking about his next meal. His girlfriend Elena was sat at the table whispering to the other girls, and occasionally taking a peak at Damon, wondering what they were talking about.  
to Stefan, it didn't really matter what they were talking about even though he could hear every word. He was just happy his brother was moving on or trying to anyway. and the fact someone turned down sleeping with Damon down was slightly amusing too.

He just hoped nothing happened to ruin what he could see blossoming in front of him.

Authors Note – Okay this is a lot longer than I was going to make it. I was going to stop after the second song but then I thought well the next chapters only going to be the same so I decided to keep I in one chapter. You'll have to really let me know what you think because I do not have a clue how this might read or if I have everything correct but if there is something wrong then just tell me! And tell me if this moving too fast too😊

Read and review!

Kat.


End file.
